beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Auralee Baratheon
This roleplay character belongs to User:Thefallensiennasky and can be found (bebo account) here. Auralee Baratheon was in the Season 1 a minor character but during Season 2 became a major character. She is played by starring cast member Sarah Bolger. She was present in the episode Winter is Coming. She is apart of the House of Baratheon and the House of Stark by birth. By her stepfamily, she is apart of the House of Lannister by marriage. Background Born Auralee Lyanna Rose Baratheon to Lyanna Stark and Robert Baratheon. Auralee was the only acknowledge bastard child of Robert as he believed that he was to marry Lyanna. When Auralee was six months, her mother was taken by Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. Her father left her in Riverrun with Catelyn Stark, whilst he and Auralee’s uncle Eddard ‘Ned’ Stark began an uprising against the Mad King; Aerys II Targaryen. The Mad King had murdered Auralee’s grandfather; Rickard and another uncle; Brandon. First her grandfather was burnt alive and then her uncle was strangled for the Starks protest of Rhaegar’s kidnap of Lyanna. During her time with Catelyn, Auralee became a cousin to Robb Stark. When she was months short of her second birthday, Robert returned victorious and with a new bride; Cersei Lannister to reclaim his beloved daughter. A young, naïve Cersei instantly loved the now motherless Auralee and agreed with Robert that she would never know that Cersei wasn’t her mother. And so, for seventeen years, Auralee believed that she was a Lannister/Baratheon until the day Ned Stark was arrested for treason against Joffrey, after he told the court Joffrey wasn’t even a Baratheon and that Stannis was the true heir. As he was taken away, he told Auralee that she was a Stark and to consider her heart as she knew it was true. Remembering her visit to Winterfell, Auralee saw in her mind’s eye that people stared and when her father had been dying, he had told her that she was the image of her mother. Which she believed that she looked more like Robert. As she made the deductions in her head, Cersei went to her to tell her it was a lie but Auralee ran as she knew the words Ned spoke were true. Watching her uncle confessed to things that were untrue, Auralee knew in her heart that Joffrey would never let go. She was proven right as Joffrey signalled The Hound to hold her as Ser Illyn Payne took her uncle’s head. Letting out a blood-curling scream, Auralee broke down in tears before the Hound carried her back to her room. Knowing that she could not stay in King’s Landing any longer, Auralee decided along with her betrothed Blanneth Swann to take her away under the cover of darkness. Riding North, Auralee eventually arrived at the camp of the King of the North. Her cousin. Catelyn knew straight away from the young woman’s face that she knew everything and encouraged Robb to take Auralee’s advice and council as she knew more about the Lannisters than even her ‘uncle’ Jaime did. Seeing the familiar eyes of a direwolf, Auralee was quick to lean down as the jet black direwolf approached her. Robb instantly knew that the direwolf had been waiting for Auralee as if she knew that the young woman would return to her true family and so Obsidian became Auralee’s direwolf companion. Spending over a year fighting for Robb’s cause, Auralee had been through many things. She had witnessed the murder of her uncle Renly, after returning from seeing her uncle Stannis to tell him to kill Joffrey or his poison would spread. In a state of shock after Renly’s death, Auralee rode back to Robb’s camp. Over the following weeks, she leaves Robb’s camp to meet up with Brienne of Tarth and Jaime. TBW Trivia *Auralee was created for purposes of Bebo Roleplay. Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Females Category:Thefallensiennasky Category:Game of Thrones Category:Game of Thrones Non-canon